


Kisses and Marks

by everyday6



Category: Actor RPF, Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyday6/pseuds/everyday6
Summary: A cute little story about Matthew and his girlfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my smutty works and I hope you'll enjoy it. Please excuse grammatical errors as I am not native and even though I've proofread it a hundred times I might not have picked up the mistakes. Always open for feedback!

No one really knew about you. You were fine with that. You knew Matthew was only trying to protect you from hate, and paparazzis. The only real thing that bothered you, were the fact that you couldn’t show up at his premieres with him. You were always there, but never as his partner. You weren’t even sure most of his friends/colleagues knew you existed. You had met his family though, and they were the sweetest people ever. Matthew wasn’t trying to hide you, you weren’t a secret, but he was trying to protect you from all the bullshit that comes from dating Dr. Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds.

Most of the time you were in his house in Las Vegas and occasionally you’d fly to wherever he was and stay for a weekend. You couldn’t go away from a long time, since you were working at a café and even though Matthew had told you, he’d make sure you weren’t in need of anything, you liked having your own money. Matthew did everything he could, to come home as often as possible, he was always heartbroken when he had to cancel plans because he had to stay on set longer than anticipated. 

He finally had some time off from Criminal Minds and you both were excited to get to spend a whole week together. You sat down in the sofa and cuddled up next to him. 

“You’re beautiful” he whispered softly while looking at you with his beautiful brown eyes.

It made you blush and you lean in and plants a gentle kiss on his jawline, moving your way down his neck. He turned, grabbed your face with his hands, and kissed you. His lips were so soft and delicious, and you felt yourself drifting away from reality as you slid your tongue into his mouth. His hands moved from your face, tracing the shape of your body. 

You broke the kiss and started to unbutton his shirt revealing his bare chest. You gently pushed him down on his back, and placed yourself on top of him. Matthew let out at satisfied sigh as he looked up at you. You leaned down and started to first kiss him from his ear, down his jawline and proceeding down his chest. When you went back the same road, you started to suck gently on his skin, leaving small pinkish marks all the way from his chest to his jawline. Normally, you wouldn’t do that, but right now you didn’t care and he didn’t seem to care either. 

He let you work your way down to the bump in his pants. You teasingly kissed it, before you started to unbuckle his pants. You kiss the tip gently before you start sucking. Matthews moans were almost better than sex, and you enjoyed giving him pleasure. He whispered the word “fuck” several times while you were at it. You had little to no gag reflex and it made it easy to go deep on him which he definitely enjoyed. After you had played around with him with your mouth for some time, you stripped yourself naked, and got back on top of him. You both let out a moan as he entered you. While moving your hips back and forth, you leaned down upon him and kissed him. He closed his eyes shortly as he gasped for air, then proceeded to turn the whole scenario around. Now he was on top, thrusting hard and deep into you. Your moans became louder and faster, he grabbed around your neck, still allowing you to breathe. As he finished inside you, you both let out a moan, and he falls down next to you almost pushing you down from the sofa. 

“I’m sorry for the marks” you said  
“Don’t worry, hopefully it’ll fade before we start shooting and if it hasn’t make-up is magic” he grinned 

It was definitely going to be a great week, and you’d treasure every second you had with him.


End file.
